


get you

by percentpizza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, High School, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-High School, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: A high school reunion Lance didn't even want to go to. Yet, he still went in the hopes of seeing a certain someone there.





	get you

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh ive been wanting to make a Softe klance fic for forever and i finally got around to getting a theme, plot, etc down AND theres the added bonus of a blowie so ... enjoy !

Lance fixed his rearview mirror, checked his tie, smouldered to himself in the mirror, then returned it to its original position.

 

It was a high school reunion, 10 years in the making.

 

Lance, now 27, hopped out of his vehicle, and quickly scanned the parking lot. No sign of _him_ just yet.

 

He began to pace toward the classic building, where he’d spent 4 years of his life in. He presented the invitation to the bouncer, and entered the aged building. An instant rush of nostalgia flowed throughout his limbs.

 

He breathed in; the boring, chalky scent of the orange-painted brick walls entered his flared nostrils. A different feeling gushed throughout Lance: anxiety.

 

Secretly, Lance had been in love with the one and only Keith Kogane since he first sat behind him in Algebra I during freshman year. Sure, they were good buds. Maybe even mutually jerked each other off a handful of times – pun intended. Yet, Lance always desired a romantic relationship; Lance simply conjectured that Keith wasn’t ready for a relationship of that calibre, yet it seemed he never was.

 

Lance collected his nametag, his name written in orange marker, stuck it on his jacket, and sashayed toward the gym, where the festivity was actually taking place. The DJ played an upbeat pop tune, perhaps one from Lance’s high school days, but he wouldn’t be able to tell you the name of it.

 

Alcohol was present. The bar was located off the catered food. It seemed to be an open bar, too. Of course, Lance had a couple beers just before arriving to help loosen him up, a side effect of a nasty habit he’s picked up since graduating college.

 

Lance grabbed a beer; they only offered light beers, to Lance’s disappointment. He sipped the what seemed like watered down drink while also complementing his pallet with the snacks offered on the table.

 

The man was perfectly content with no one coming up and trying to talk to him. In reality, Lance had only come for one reason: Keith.

 

Then, as if the silent prayers of a Cuban were answered, the black haired, now nearly 30-year-old man appeared. His hair up in a ponytail and beginning to gray already, all while leaving his chin and cheeks scruffy, nearly made Lance fall in love all over again.

 

Keith caught sight of the other man, Lance, and made his way toward him. It was as if with every step Lance’s heart beat and hand shake more rapidly than ever before. Lance tried to play it off; simply smile and take a quick sip, he thought to himself.

 

“Lance, buddy!” Keith chirped. The eternal words seemed to be dripping with reminiscence and longing for the youth that high school brought. Or perhaps that was only Lance’s perception?

 

Lance’s smile widened even further when those words entered his ears. “Hey, how are you?” Lance said coolly.

 

“I’ve been doing great! How have you been?”

 

“Oh you know, cool Lancey-Lance keeping it real.”

 

“Lancey-Lance always kept it real,” Keith noted, his words saccharin. Was Keith as happy to see Lance as Lance was to see him?

 

Then, after a couple beats, Keith asked a fairly unexpected question: “What would you say if we blew this popsicle stand and just went around town?”

 

Lance, taken by surprise at such a forward question, chugged the remaining few swigs of beer left in his bottle, then said an irresolute “Sure.”

 

They exited the high school; no one said goodbye or offered gracious thank-yous for their showing up tonight, which was perhaps a testament to just how lonely the high school years were, but it didn’t really bother Lance. Now he was with _him_.

 

“You want a ride?” Lance offered.

 

Keith chuckled. “We don’t need cars.”

 

They continued to trek the parking lot, the orange structure of the high school beginning to grow small in the distance, then entered the thoroughfare that lead to the inner city. Cars vroomed past, the orange sunset above reflecting and complementing the steely gray.

 

With Keith leading the way a few paces ahead of Lance, Keith turned a right and headed towards the patinaed-green bridge.

 

“Oh man, the memories we had here!” Lance remarked, running up next to Keith. They stopped on a railing and just looked over the lake they stood over, its small, serene waves going slow as if their pace inverted tonight’s. The sunset remained a bright, almost sickly orange.

 

“You remember what this place is, right?”

 

“The first time we ever smoked a cigarette.”

 

Keith pulled out his pack from his jacket pocket, removed one from the box, and lit a bright orange cherry on the end. Keith took a couple puffs, then offered it to Lance.

 

“For old time’s sake.”

 

Lance took the cancer stick in his fingers, placed it between his supple lips, then took a puff.

 

“I forgot how strong this kind is,” Lance remarked.

 

“Do you remember _how_ we got our first cigarette?” Keith asked, chuckling.

 

“We made your brother steal it from your grandma, didn’t we?”

 

“Yeah, I thought I remembered that right! Man, he was so scared.”

 

“Then he didn’t even wanna smoke it!” Lance recalled. He took another drag when offered.

 

“And then the day after we got another one, and I totally forgot the lighter….”

 

“We had to bum a light from this old lady walking past us.” Lance snorted.

 

“Didn’t she ask us how old we were and we had to lie, just in case?”

Lance took one more drag, then gave it back to Keith, who stamped it out.

 

“What say you we hit up a gas station, grab a handle of that nasty, cheap rum and get drunk in the park, like old times?”

 

“You know I’m always one for getting drunk.”

 

“‘m I buying, or you?”

 

“I’ll get it.”

 

Thus, they trekked further toward the nearest gas station, picked up the bottle of the cheap, nasty rum, per Keith’s request. They continued down the road and toward the park, which was just a couple blocks away.

 

“Courtesy of the one and only Lancey-Lance.” He removed the bottle from the paper bag, and placed it in Keith’s hands. He cracked it open, took a swig, then handed it back to Lance.

 

Keith made a disgusted face. “I forgot just how… antiseptic this stuff tastes.”

 

“Antiseptic? Your medical degree is showing, Keith.”

 

They both laughed before Lance downed a couple good gulps.

 

“You _gulp_ this shit?”

 

“Listen, it may or may not be my preferred brand of rum.”

 

“So you actually _like_ it?” Keith asked. He seemed to get more comically disgusted with every word that left Lance’s mouth.

 

Lance simply shrugged and grinned before taking another shot’s worth. The hill in the middle of the park began to make its appearance.

 

Soon, the two boys crested the hill which overlooked the rest of the moderately-sized town. The bottle of rum was already about a third of the way drank, and they were certainly feeling it.

 

“Oh man, that hill is so big,” Lance remarked. He really _was_ feeling it. “When did it get so big?”

 

Keith simply giggled a breathy giggle, almost signature to him when he’s inebriated.

 

They crashed there on the grassy hill, laying next to each other. Their hands seemed _dangerously_ close. The thought of his hand in Keith’s made Lance’s heart soar all over again.

 

“Keith, do you think we can… hold hands?”

 

“I don’t see why not.” Keith took Lance’s hand in his. If their shaky hand-hold was any indication, Keith seemed to be nervous as well, which gave Lance peace of mind that not only he was feeling this.

 

A few moments. Then, a question that transcends time and existence escaped Keith’s lips: “What are we?”

 

Another few beats. Lance’s heart sunk beneath his feet.

 

“I’m.... not sure…. You know, I’ve loved you since high school.”

 

What an idiot. Why did I confess that, Lanced asked himself. In his anxiety, it seems these words forced themselves out his throat and into the air.

 

One more beat.

 

“I know. I did too. I always thought of myself as… simply not ready for any commitment, especially with Shiro disappearing and my trying to support myself those four years of high school.”

 

Lance sat up, and began to simply look at Keith, regarding his handsome face. He’d never really gotten a good look at his outfit before; the darkness of his formalwear matched his black hair.

 

“You wanna do something crazy?” Keith asked, joining Lance in sitting up, their hands releasing each other.

 

Before Lance could answer, Keith’s soft, lightly chapped lips embraced Lance’s. The sun, now completely set, seemed to resurrect and form the great blue sky up above. How beautiful the feeling was of mutual love.

 

They broke apart, gazing into each other’s eyes, their glances filled with affection and, in the slightest, lust.

 

“Lance, I need to admit something to you.”

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“I’m hard right now.”

 

“Keith!” Lance chirped. If his scream were typed out, it would be in all capital letters.

 

“Hey, man, can’t help I just kissed a hot dude.”

 

Lance blushed at the compliment, but assumed his typical self-assured “of course I am” visage.

 

“Well, what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?” Lance smirked.

 

“Just like old times, Lancey-Lance.” Keith smirked back.

 

“What, like this?”

 

Lance placed his hand on Keith’s thigh, more muscular these days. He stroked up and eventually his hand met Keith’s crotch, bulge twitching at the touch.

 

“A little eager, huh?” Lance quipped.

 

“It’s been a few days,” Keith admitted.

 

They resumed kissing, the petting beginning to get heavier. Keith’s hands pulled on Lance’s tucked-in shirt and found themselves caressing his lithe body, his form not much changing since high school.

 

Lance’s hand found itself down Keith’s dark jeans, Lance forgetting just how _thick_ Keith is. One would not expect it from his skinny high school years, but even Lance is a little jealous of his girth.

 

The kiss began getting more sensual as Keith began to breathe heavily.

 

“You really are a little pent up, aren’t you?”

 

Keith offered no response; Lance took the other man’s flustered and blushed complexion as a simple “yes.”

 

Lance removed his hand from Keith’s crotch to unbutton his jeans, Keith whining from the loss of heat yet relieved at the easing of the pressure.

 

Lance moved his kisses down to Keith’s neck, where he left pretty pink marks on the pale skin. He put his hand beneath the other man’s shirt, tweaking his nipples; he remembered that Keith _fucking loved_ his nipples getting touched. Sure enough, Keith became a flustered, whining mess.

 

Lance resumed his kisses, moving on to Keith’s nipples, hardened from the previous touches. He only licked them in an effort to tease Keith; he wanted Keith to fucking _beg_ for it.

 

“What do you want Lancey-Lance to do, Keith?”

 

While waiting for Keith to answer, he resumed only licking his nipples. If Lance was honest, he forgot how aggressive he can be during sex, but Lance knew Keith loved it.

 

“I– _fuck_.”

 

“You know what happens when you use naughty words, Keith.” Lance tweaked a nipple a little _too_ hard; just hard enough to make Keith yelp from pleasure.

 

“I want – ah! – you to suck me o-off,” Keith stammered, his yelps continuing.

 

Lance moved Keith’s underwear out of the way, exposing it to the chilled air. It twitched with anticipation.

 

Lance held the completely hardened cock in his hands. “This?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Lance moved down and licked the tip. Keith barked once more.

 

“You have such a pretty expression right now, Keith.”

 

Keith released no words from his mouth, only whines.

 

Lance took the whole thing in his mouth, again remarking how _girthy_ it was. It reached the back of his throat, where he swallowed salty-sweet precum.

 

Lance fondled the balls, while Keith began to buck his hips slightly. Lance removed the member from his mouth.

 

“You’re not gonna cum till Lance says so, right?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“And you’ll tell him when you’re close?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lance only stroked the underside of the cock with his tongue in an effort to edge the young man and elicit a pretty whine; eventually it worked, with the added bonus of pre dripping down.

 

“I almost forgot how nice your cock is, Keith.”

 

“Th-thank you Lance. I-it means a lot.”

 

“You’re so close aren’t you, Keith?”

 

“So fucking close.”

 

Lance took the dripping cock out of his mouth and removed his own penis from his pants.

 

“Like old times, right, Keith?”

 

Keith chuckled in his fluster. They took each other into each other’s hands, and slowly started to jerk each other off. They resumed kissing.

 

Lance was the first to finish, oddly enough. Perhaps it was just too hot for him. Shortly after followed Keith, moaning and gasping into their kiss.

 

Lance then put his cum-coated fingers in Keith’s mouth, who happily licked off the spunk in a performance Lance _wished_ could be caught forever in a photograph.

 

They got dressed again, and looked up at the stars. The perfect ending to a perfect night.

 

“I love you, Keith. You’re staying at mine, tonight.”

 

Keith chuckled and offered a resolute “Sure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
